holyromancatholicempirefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Roman Emperors
Beginning with Justinian I, who was the first Emperor of a United Roman Empire after the fall of the Western Empire, the succession of Emperors has continued. The current Monarch's, ancestry goes far back as a thousand years. Many Houses have sat on the Throne, each claiming more power for themselves and for the Empire. The current House is the House of Florentia-Roma-Constantinopolis (Florence-Rome-Constantinople), or Florentia-Roma. The more recent monarchs have achieved so many titles, that not all of them are used in the Coronation. Western Roman Empire Julius Nepos: 474 – 475AD Romulus Augustus I: 475 - 476AD End of the Western Roman Empire In 476 AD, the Western Roman Empire fell. In Constantinople, the Emperor Zeno had been deposed and Basiliscus was put on the Throne. However, in 476AD, Zeno was restored. As a close friend to Romulus Augustus I, Zeno allowed Romulus to stay in Constatinople, then called Byzantium. Eastern Roman Empire Arcadius: 383-395 (under father) 395-408 (sole ruler) Theodosius II: 408–450 Marcian I: 450–457 Leo I: 457–474 Leo II: 474 Zeno: 474-475 (deposed) Basiliscus: 475-476 Zeno: 476-491 (restored) Anastasius: 491-518 Justin I: 518-527 United Roman Empire Justinian I: 527-565 Justin II: 565-574 Tiberius II: 574-582 Marcian II: 582-602 Flavius Augustus I: 602-610 Flavius Heraclius: 610-641 Constantine III: 641 Constantinus Heraclius: 641 Constans II: 641-668 Mesesius: 668-669 (usurper, not considered true emperor) Constantine IV: 668-685 (considered true successor to Constans II) Justinian II: 685-695 (deposed) Leontius: 695-698 Tiberius III: 698-705 Justinian II: 705-711 (restored) Flavius Augustus II: 711-713 Justin III: 713-715 Theodosius III: 715-717 Leo III: 717-741 Constantine V: 741-775 Leo IV: 775-780 Constantine VI: 780-797 Flavius Augustus III: 797–802 Romulus Augustus II: 802-811 Marcian III: 811 Augustus Hadrianus I: 811-813 Leo V: 813-820 Augustus Tiberius I: 820-829 Augustus Justinius I: 829-842 Augustus Hadrianus II: 842-867 Vespasian II: 867-886 Leo VI: 886-912 Alexander I: 912-913 Constantine VII: 913-959 Romulus Augustus II: 959-963 Justinian III: 963-969 Justin IV: 969-976 Vespasian III: 976-1025 Constantine VIII: 1025-1028 Romulus Augustus III: 1028-1034 Valentinian IV: 1034-1041 Valentinian V: 1041-1042 Rule of the Three Between 1042-1056, the Empire was split between three brothers, each with an equal size. They were the first co-emperors not to go to war with each other. Romulus Gratianus I: 1042-1050 Augustus Justinius I: 1042-1055 Romulus Alexander I: 1042-1056 Flavius Romulus Alexander I: 1056-1057 Romulus Gratianus II: 1057-1061 Constantine IX: 1059-1067 Romulus Augustus IV: 1067-1071 Augustus Hadrianus III: 1071-1078 Justin V: 1078-1081 Justinian IV: 1081-1118 Leo VII: 1118-1143 Justinian V: 1143-1180 Flavius Romulus Alexander II: 1180-1183 Flavius Romulus Alexander III: 1183-1185 Justinian VI: 1185-1195 (deposed) Augustus Tiberius II: 1195-1203 Justinian VI: 1203-1204 (restored) Constantine X: 1204-1205 Leo VIII: 1205-1222 Justin VI: 1222-1254 Marcian IV: 1254-1258 Tiberius III: 1258-1261 Augustus Hadrianus IV: 1261-1282 Alexander II: 1282-1328 Valentinian VI: 1328-1341 Romulus Alexander II: 1341-1357 Augustus Tiberius III: 1357-1376 Marcian V: 1376-1379 Gratian II: 1379-1391 Flavius Augustus IV: 1391-1425 Augustus Justinius II: 1425-1448 Constantine XI: 1448-1453 Alexander III: 1453-1461 Valentinian VII: 1461-1470 Leo IX: 1470-1483 Augustus Hadrianus V: 1483-1485 Justinian VII: 1485-1490 Leo X: 1490-1494 Second Tetrarchy During the Second Tetrarchy, four brothers became co-emperors. Three of them, Augustus Tiberius IV, Alexander IV and Valentinian VIII, went ot war with each other, commonly known as the War for Rome. Augustus Tiberius IV: 1494-1499 Alexander IV: 1494-1499 Valentinian VIII: 1494-1499 Justinian VIII: 1494-1544 Flavius Romulus Alexander IV: 1544-1553 Marcian VI: 1553-1558 Augustus Hadrianus VI: 1558-1578 Augustus Tiberius V: 1578-1588 Augustus Tiberius VI: 1588-1603 Tiberian Reformation of the Roman Empire 1588-1596 Leo XI: 1603-1625 Valentinian IX: 1625-1649 Tiberius IV: 1649-1658 Constantine XII: 1658-1670 Flavius Romulus Alexander V: 1670-1695 Romulus Augustus V: 1695-1730 1695-1725: The Kingdom of Spain 1695-1725: The Spanish Empire 1719-1749: The Kingdom of Portugal 1724-1749: The Portuguese Empire Valentinian X: 1730-1748 Tiberius V: 1748-1781 Marcian VII: 1781-1789 Romulus Augustus VI: 1789-1800 Alexander V: 1800-1825 1804-1814: The French Empire 1821-1824: The Mexican Empire 1822-1889: The Brazilian Empire Augustus Hadrianus VII: 1825-1837 Augustus Adrianus I: 1837-1856 Constantine XIII: 1856-1884 Leo XII: 1884-1887 Romulus Augustus VII: 1887-1910 Augustus Adrianus II: 1910-1930 1871-1918: The German Empire Justinian IX: 1930-1936 Augustus Adrianus III: 1936-1952 1939-1945: The Nazi-German Empire Justin VII: 1952-1972 Augustus Justinius III: 1972-2000 Augustus Hadrianus VIII: 2000-2076